


Tough

by Savanna (terrified_dreamer)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cussing, Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin Reed Redemption, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Tattoos, except needles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrified_dreamer/pseuds/Savanna
Summary: Rk900 likes it when Gavin doesn't act like a wuss.





	1. Chapter 1

If Gavin knew one thing about the mysterious, reserved android that was his partner, it was that the guy liked seeing him act tough. Not him threatening people with degrading terms or flashing his gun around- no, Nines liked Gavin actually doing some damage. Nines liked him throwing punches (that hit home), Nine liked him smashing a punk's face into the wall, Nines liked him to shoot a bastard where it'd hurt and never quite fully recover.

 

Gavin gladly complied. Not because he listened to the plastic thing, but because someone finally understood that he could be badass. It just sucked that only a plastic pet could understand that.

 

Well, Tina understands too. She's one of the few police officers there that will lend Gavin an ear. He catches her in the break room often, and she listens to his exaggerated stories. She believes him, though, and that's all that matters to him. 

 

“So I'm sitting there,” Gavin explains, “minding my own damn business, and then the guy just invites himself to sit across from me.” Gavin's resting his elbows on the table, leaning forward; he always gave the chair to Tina, as he didn't mind standing. He's running his finger around the rim of his coffee cup as he delves into his story, smirking, excited to share how he gave a man a black eye and a busted lip.

 

Gavin's at the good part when someone else walks in, and he's laughing giddily until he looks over. His android approaches them, hands behind its back, its expression unreadable. Gavin groans a little, rolls his eyes, and taps the table a few times as he straightens. “What do you want? You didn't finish all that paperwork already, Nines.”

 

The android nods. “I did, actually. It was simple.”

 

Gavin huffs. He then gestures to Tina, and his smile is back. “I'm telling her what happened last weekend.”

 

Nines acknowledges the woman with a terse nod. “Yes, it's a good story.”

 

Gavin eyes him. The android's tone of voice suggested otherwise, which rubbed him the wrong way, of course. “What the hell do you want, Barbie? I'm on break, and you don't get breaks.”

 

Nines meets his gaze before looking away as if uninterested. “I do, actually. Connor does as well, in case you thought all androids didn't.” 

 

Gavin nearly snarled. The android always had to correct him. “You didn't answer my question, asshole!” 

 

Nines walks up to the table, and Gavin stands stiff to seem taller. It did(n't) help that his boots had an inch heel on them. Nines tilts his head in that familiar way that Connor does, only Nines does it more mechanically because of his high collar. “I have no work to do, and assisting you is my primary goal. I figured I'd see if you needed help with something.”

 

Gavin snorts. “Well I don't,” is all he can say, because despite hating Nines act all high and mighty, Gavin can't hate him. He hates other androids, sure, but he just can't with his own partner and roommate. It's annoying, and he had tried everything, but they were only growing closer to each other as time went on. Gavin just couldn't yell at him constantly, not anymore.

 

Tina's walkie-talkie goes off, and she excuses herself. Gavin mumbles a goodbye to her as she pats his shoulder on the way out. 

 

Nines watches her leave, then looks back at Gavin. “You have sixteen minutes left in your break, Detective. Is there anything you would like to do?” 

 

“Oh I dunno, enjoy some quiet maybe?” Gavin suggests sarcastically. He sighs and finishes his coffee in one big gulp. He holds the cup out, “Make me one.”

 

Nines raises an eyebrow. 

 

Gavin glares. “Fuck you! I say it at home already, I'm not doing it here you fucking ass!” 

 

Nines looks away as if he's bored, or perhaps he's mentally doing the _do you hear that? it must be the wind_ thing. 

 

Gavin grits his teeth, hard. He stares at the floor, “Fuck.” He holds the cup out further, nearly pressing it to the android's chest. “Please,” he mumbles.

 

The cup is taken from him in an instant. Gavin makes sure no one heard before he glares at the back of Nines' head. It honestly wasn't worth it to order him around if Nines was going to do that shit at work.

 

Gavin doesn't miss the gleam in Nines' steel eyes as he hands him a fresh cup of coffee. The damn android really knew how to make him embarrassed, huh?

 

As Gavin takes a sip of the coffee, ignoring the fact that half of his taste buds burned off, Nines asks, “Will we be doing anything besides paperwork today?”

 

The detective shrugs. “Hell if I know. I damn hope so.”

 

Nines nods in agreement. It's a nice change, for once.

 

 - - -

 

Gavin's grinning, despite the bleeding cut on his cheekbone and the swelling in his knuckles. The officers that had accompanied him and his partner surround him on the street corner, talking and listening about what had happened. It felt good to be a hero in such a badass way. It felt good to be praised. 

 

Gavin turns around, “Hey Nines-” His android is at the back of the group, towering over everyone and yet Gavin can't see him because he's the shortest person there and two 6'2" officers are blocking his view.

 

Then, a glimpse of white, and Nines is pushing his way through. “Yes, Detective?” His LED isn't blue, which is rare, but as Gavin realizes this, it returns to its normal color. Nines walks by his side, hands clasped behind his back.

 

Gavin eyes him. “Well?” He smirks, his arms crossed, and pride puffs out his chest. His eyes are bright, not only from the streetlights but his excitement as well. 

 

Nines catches on, and he nods. “You did well, Detective Reed. Quite impressive.”

 

Gavin's grin falters. “Hey, what's with the tone? I was badass back there!”

 

“You did a great job, yes.”

 

Gavin scoffed. “You think I wasn't badass? I took on three fuckin' dudes at once! And what did you do? Oh yeah, _not that_.”

 

Nines sighs, audibly sighs, and drops his hands to his sides. “I apologize. It is impressive for a human, and for someone of your size.”

 

“Oh shut up. You don't care at all, asshole.” Gavin crosses his arms out of anger now and crosses the street towards his car. Nines follows. Gavin glances at him, “What will it take for you to be impressed, huh?” 

 

“Detective, I told you I was impressed-” 

 

“But you don't mean it!” Gavin huffs and gets in his car, slamming the door shut. Nines gets in the passenger seat silently.

 

\- - - 

 

Gavin found himself at a bar, drinking silently with, or rather next to, his android. Gavin didn't drink often, the hangovers not being worth it, and most of the drinks tasting like shit anyhow. There were, however, a few that he didn't mind gulping down whenever he was upset or troubled.

 

Gavin picks up the shot the bartender set down and drinks it in one go, jerking his head back so it goes straight down his throat. It's the hard stuff, burning its way down and leaving a warm sensation in his gut. He orders another one. 

 

Nines moves slightly in his seat. “I'll be driving, then,” he says. 

 

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Whatever.” He picks up the shot, prepares himself, and repeats the process. He sets the shot glass down, but he holds off the next one for a moment. Gavin glances at his roommate. “How come you aren't ever proud of me?” he asks. 

 

“I never said I wasn't proud of you, Gavin.”

 

Gavin shakes his head and holds up a finger. “Ay, we ain't home yet. It's Detective to you.” He lowers his hand. “And you don't have to say it for me to know, idiot. I'm not stupid. You think you're too good for me, too good to be impressed by me.”

 

Nines' LED spins yellow. “That is not the case, Detective.” He smiles, “You pleasantly surprise me every day.”

 

Gavin scoffs, not believing him. “Either way, you don't think I'm tough.”

 

“Detective-” 

 

“You don't!” Gavin stands up to pull his wallet out of his back pocket. He tosses some bills down onto the bar counter top, then turns and reaches for his jacket from the back of his chair.

 

As he shrugs it on, Nines asks in a surprised manner, “You don't have tattoos?” 

 

Gavin eyes him. “No...I don't. Why the hell does it matter?” 

 

Nines looks away from his now covered arms and meets his stare. The corners of Nines' mouth move upwards as he grins. “I have a proposition for you, Detective Reed. You're not allergic to ink, are you?” 

 

Gavin suddenly grins too. “No, of course not.”

 

\- - - 

 

He had waited until the next morning, wanting to be completely sober and 'without handicaps'. He had accepted the challenge easily. It wasn't that Gavin was afraid of needles or anything. Tattoos were simply expensive, much more so than they used to be a decade ago, so Gavin hadn't ever really thought about getting one.

 

The biggest problem was what to get. 

 

Gavin's scanning the wall of tattoos alongside Nines. There's countless choices, and its more unnerving to Gavin than the sound of a tattoo gun working away behind the black curtain to the side of them.

 

Gavin at least knew where to get it, and he had a surprise in store. Surely, Nines won't doubt him after this. Gavin knew he was tough; soon, Nines would know it too.

 

Gavin glances at the android. He crosses his arm and clears his throat, “Is there any that you think are cool?” 

 

Nines turns to look at him, then turns towards the wall again. He scans the tattoos again, selects a few, and points them out. 

 

Gavin chuckles. “Heh, I was thinking the snake too. Good eye, Barbie.” 

 

He looks at the suggestions until it's time. The curtain is drawn back, and a woman with tattoos all over her arms and legs looks at him in indifference. She gestures, and he takes a seat. She blows her gum into a bubble and pops it. “Have you ever gotten a tattoo before?” 

 

“No,” Gavin answers honestly. 

 

“Well, it's going to hurt, and then it's going to hurt some more as it heals. Do you know what you want?” 

 

Gavin nods. He glances at the closed curtain, wondering if Nines is standing close by. He had told him to sit and wait, as a surprise.

 

It's a miracle that he only swears once. It takes forever yet at the same time goes by quickly; when it's all done, Gavin suddenly gets nervous. He wonders what Nines will think. He's going to be pissed if Nines isn't impressed at all. 

 

His tattoos are bandaged, so Nines doesn't get to see until late that night when Gavin can't take it anymore. He peels the bandages back, hissing as it rips up hair and sensitive skin. It's worth it though, he realizes, when he sees the look on Nines' face.

 

Gavin grins, standing in their living room in sweatpants and a long sleeved shirt. The sleeves are rolled up to show one of his tattoos, while the second one peeks out from his collar. Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Think I'm not tough, still?” 

 

A green snake peeks out from his shirt, on his neck, vibrant. On his left wrist is an intricate design, forest green and blood red. 

 

Gavin was quite proud of himself. He had gotten two tattoos, both in color, both in sensitive areas. One of them was huge, by the way. 

 

Nines' LED is red for much longer than it should be. Then, he smiles. It's a lot more appealing when he's wearing a t-shirt and not his huge, intimidating collar. 

 

Gavin smiles back. “See? I'm tough.” He still has the busted knuckles and cut cheek, too, although Nines had put stuff on them to help heal them.

 

Nines nods. “You're starting to be a badass, Gavin.”

 

Gavin raises an eyebrow. “Starting?” 

 

Nines tilts his head. “I really am impressed, don't get me wrong. You are indeed tough.”

 

Gavin relaxes at that. It's good enough. He puts the bandages back the best he can. Sleeping is going to be difficult with the snake tattoo, but he can deal with it. “Well, goodnight, shithead.”

 

 

“Goodnight, Gavin.”


	2. Bonus Chapter

Gavin glances down at his right wrist as fresh ink pokes out. He smiles to himself. 

 

He has gotten a lot more tattoos, over a couple years of course. He isn't allowed to have them show too much at work, but he always wears his jacket anyway so it hardly mattered. Only the emerald snake shows, its scaled body curving on the side of Gavin's neck.

 

He has tattoos on his arms, shoulders, and back now. He had left his legs alone, not being a fan of it. He was definitely not going to let a needle touch his feet, no fucking way. 

 

He thought he had enough tattoos now anyway. There was a lot of room on his back if he ever wanted more.

 

“You better hide that,” came Nines' voice. The android stood beside him, smiling to show he's simply teasing him.

 

Gavin snorts and pulls on his sleeve, covering up the black letters. “I should get it removed,” he (half) teases back. 

 

Nines holds his hands behind his back as usual, and looks around the precinct. “Careful what you wish for, Gavin,” he says. 

 

Gavin rolls his eyes. “Can you get me a damn coffee instead of threatening me?” 

 

Nines continues looking around, waiting. 

 

“...Please.”

 

Nines moves towards the break room before he can finish saying it. 

 

“Tch.” Gavin shakes his head. He pulls his sleeve back and looks at the letters, and smirks. "Nines”; he can't help but to read it out loud. 

 

He pulls on his sleeve to cover the tattoo again and looks up, accepting the coffee that Nines holds out for him once he's back. He takes a slow sip, pausing to enjoy it. He then looks up at his partner. He smiles. “Thanks, Ken doll.”

 

“You're welcome, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gavin: thanks, shithead 
> 
> Nines: it's "shith-ead"


End file.
